Blistering Enemies
by Xx-Swirly-Condom-God-xX
Summary: These two meet on unfavorable terms. Will they learn to love or will great differences keep them apart and hating?
1. Their First Meetings

**Disclaimer: Well, I've read some reviews about my previous Bleach story and I'm going to start a new project including my OC Nomi, real name Kinomi Hikoi, and her famous rough man Zaraki Kenpachi. So Lets get started. I do NOT own Bleach.**

~Start One out of Ten Chapters~

General Yamamoto-taicho stared at the captains he had commanded for thousands of years and frowned.

"As you know Ichimaru Gin, Sosuke Aizen, and Kaname Tousen are no longer taichos and we have been in need of replacement taichos and a fresh batch of shinigamis have just come out of the academy. One particular girl has shone above all others. She was the best in her class and I think she would be a rather complacent replacement for former taicho Ichimaru while we search for replacements for the other two. She was sent here today for her ceremony of induction. Hikoi Kinomi, please come here," Yamamoto said in his authority demanding voice.

A door opened to his right and a petite, rather large chested, and brazilian skinned young woman walked in. She looked at them with blank, emotionless, white-irised, pupil-less eyes. She bowed softly and her tip of the nose long, sky blue bangs fell in front of her face and her calf-length, white braid fell over her shoulder.

'Hello. I am Hikoi Kinomi. Though people call me Nomi. You may as well if you choose to," she said blandly and politely.

"What the hell? You expect this shrimp to be able to control a whole division. I bet she can't even win a fight against a simple hollow," Kenpachi Zaraki said loudly and rudely, sneering at the girl that only came up to his belly button.

"I beg to differ Zaraki-taicho. I went to the academy to accompany them on a mission to kill hollows as part of their training on the ability to listen to a real taicho's orders. She was in my group. She did quite well and was very attentive to keep her group together and safe. They succeeded in killing their hollow on my orders in a little over a minute," Kuchiki Byakuya said with the vague presence of royalty and politeness behind his words.

"Thank you Kuchiki-taicho. I am glad to know that you find my skills adequate enough for the position of a taicho such as yourself. However, Zaraki-taicho, I hope to prove to you some day that I am good enough for this position. Please take care of me," and she bowed again a bit deeper and gave them a small, shy smile.

Yamamoto looked at her and nodded.

~An Hour Later in the Third Divisions Headquarters~

Kinomi sat in the office chair that now belonged to her and stared at the hundred people under her command and cleared her throat.

"Um, yes. My name is Hikoi Kinomi. I am now the official taicho of the Third Division. I wish to be accepted by all of you and in sometime in the near future, I will be able to prove that I am worthy of being your captain. However, I have things I expect of you. The first is that I command respect to myself and to all of your peers. If you break this in anyway, there will be consequences. I also command loyalty to the division and ambition. Do you understand? Yes. Okay. You are dismissed," she said with hints or authority in certain parts, waving her hand for them to go away when she was done.

The officers and shinigamis of the division disappeared into the halls at the end and started discussing the new captain quietly. Izuru Kira stayed by her side and Kinomi looked at him blandly.

"Is there something you need, Izuru-fukataicho?" she said, smiling sweetly.

Kira blushed lightly in embarrassment not really paying attention but shook his head.

"No, Hikoi-taicho. I was thinking that I would bring you around and give you a tour of the headquarters," he answered a little shyly.

Kinomi got up and nodded.

"That would be lovely. Also please don't be so formal when no one is around. Just call me Nomi," she said, receiving a curt nod from Izuru.

"Of course,"

Kira walked out and showed Nomi the different parts of their division quietly, giving explanations of each part and what they were for.

~In the Courtyards of the Eleventh Division~

Zaraki-taicho. Why must you sit out here and drink? It's barely noon. It's unbeautiful to do such a thing," Yumichika said in his 'I'm superior to you therefore I'm more beautiful' voice.

"Yeah, yeah, Ken-chan. Don't Drink. COME PLAY WITH YACHIRU!" the hyperactive, over-excited fukataicho of the 11th division shouted, as she ran to them with crayons and coloring books and candy.

'Shut up Yachiru. You too, Yumichika. I can drink whenever the hell I wanna drink," Zaraki said gruffly draining more sake out of the jug.

He watched carefully as the new midget captain of the Third Division walked in staring at everything with clear boredom on her face.

Yumichika saw her and the taicho coat she wore and blinked.

"Taicho. Who is that? We don't have a captain like that do we? She's not very pretty," he asked snippily, intrigued at the girl.

Kinomi approached them carefully and reached them in a few seconds. She stood before them nodding to each one of them in greeting and smiled lightly.

"Hello, Zaraki-taicho. It's nice to see you again. It's also nice to meet your subordinates. My name is Hikoi Kinomi. I'm the new taicho of the Third Division," she said quietly but politely.

Yumichika nodded curtly, skinning his eyes over her in interest. Yachiru gave an excited grin and jumped on her. Kinomi blinked and looked at her, a little surprised at the sudden way the little girl had jumped on her.

"Yay! A new person to play with," Yachiru yelled," My name is Yachiru. I'm the fukataicho. Let's play okay."

**End Disclaimer: Well here's the first chapter. Hope you like it. PLease review. Your reviews give me hope in life. **


	2. Saves, Slaps, Kisses, and Drunks

**Disclaimer: Second Chappy! Woop. So anyway I don't own bleach. Too Bad.**

**

* * *

**

**Start Two out of Ten Chapters

* * *

**

Yachiru stared at the 25 year old in front of her in that usual gleeful, over-excited demeanor of hers, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Moe-Chan, Let's play. I wanna play. Let's play!" she yelled, causing the woman to wince from the screech that came her from such close proximity.

"Um, of course," Nomi mumbled in slight fear at the small child clinging to her body.

The 11th division fukataicho screamed in happiness before dragging the woman only a foot or two taller than herself away from Yumichika and her captain/father figure, Zaraki. Yumichika watched feeling a bit sorry for a the young, newly inducted taicho.

"Taicho, shouldn't we save the girl before Yachiru kills her. Madarame can barely handle her. Someone as small as that new taicho will easily be crushed," Yumichika said with hints and touches of unbeautiful worry in his usually snooty voice.

Zaraki waved him off before seeing the fukataicho man-whore of the third division running towards them, looking scared, embarrassed, and flustered.

"Um, Zaraki-taicho, have you seen my taicho? She disappeared while I was showing her around near here," he muttered quickly, looking like at any moment that he would faint.

Yumichika smirked and laughed.

"Yes. In fact. You just missed her. She went to play with our fukataicho. Follow me. If you'll excuse me taicho," said the fifth seat of the division, glee filling his face at the fear of the man before him.

Yumichika turned around, beginning to walk at a leisurely, beautiful pace with an anxious Kira behind him. He glanced back and saw the smaller man was so wound up at loosing his taicho that if Yumichika touched him he'd probably end up falling to pieces. He stopped and pointed to a door to his immediate left. Kira nodded in thank you and opened the door revealing his taicho and the younger girl with her, but not before receiving a harsh slap to his ass by the man behind him. He squealed and looked back at him, only to see Yumichika turning around and walking back to the front of the division's quarters.

Back in the Taicho's Office of the Third Division

Kinomi stared at Kira without interest as he scolded her for walking off the way she did, barely paying attention to what he said.

"Taicho, are you evening paying attention to me? Do you know how worried I was? I was about to die from a stroke. Don't ever do that again. You could have died," he said like a mother hen clucking at a naughty chicken.

She grabbed him by the collar and kissed him roughly and harshly.

"I'm sorry alright. Now shut the fuck up and get it over," she yelled, irritably.

She walked out leaving a flustered, sputtering fukataicho behind in her wake.

Nomi stared blankly at everyone she passed, seeing the fear, interest, or disgust at having a new taicho they knew nothing about. Nomi could care less really. Let them look. She didn't give two shits and a basket full of monkeys. Wait, no, scratch that, a basket full of monkeys would be nice. Ah how she loved monkeys. Wait, no, no ADD right now. She shook her head of the weird thought and continued walking. She stepped out into the sun, enjoying the feel of it on her already perfectly tanned skin. She turned and walked down a street, unknowing until she ran into them that she would suffocated by a chest that rivaled her by a cup size or two. She pushed back to release her face from the flesh mounds of none other than Matsumoto Rangiku. The older woman looked down at the shorter woman that had been just been consumed by her chest.

"Well, hello there. I'm sorry about that I didn't see you," she said in that usual bubbly voice.

Nomi shook her head and sighed.

"It's my fault I wasn't paying attentions to my surroundings," she mumbled, making Rangiku think of her own taicho.

She noticed the taicho's coat she wore and tilted her head in surprise.

"I've never seen you before. Are you the new third division taicho my taicho was talking about earlier?", the fukataicho asked, receiving a nod from the woman.

"Why don't we go get something to drink then to congratulate your induction," she yelled, dragging the unwilling girl away from the dark street she had been in.

* * *

**Five Hours and Many Jugs of Sake Later**

* * *

Nomi stumbled out into the street heading toward to where she thought the third division was though really it was the 11th division. She reached her supposed destination and danced her way clumsily to the taicho's quarters and stripped of her clothes leaving them all over the hallways until she was just in a pair of stripped black and white panties with monkeys and bananas all over them. She walked into the bedroom part of the quarters slamming the tatami door open, not paying attention to the monstrous-sounding snoring coming from the futon. She unleashed her hair from her its braid and pinned up her bangs revealing her shiny, moon-like eyes.

Yawning drunkly and tiredly, she mumbled adn grumbled her way to the futon. Jumping into the bed and snuggling up to rock hard, larger body beside her, she fell asleep instantly, not realizing her next morning was going to be crazy as hell.

* * *

** Next Morning**

* * *

Nomi woke up groggily the next morning, punching and cussing out the hard ass pillow she was laying on. Zaraki grunted lightly at the punches of tiny fists in his side and sat up, causing the small woman to roll over into his lap. He looked down at her in confusion and irritably.

"What the hell? Little midget, what the fuck are you doing in my room?" he grumbled angrily, staring at her.

"Who the hell are you calling little midget, you spikey-haired bastard? And what do you mean your room? This is my room I live here dammit," she growled out, her voice mumbled and slurry from the hangover and the fact that she was too lazy in the morning to lift her head.

He grabbed her and glared into her milky eyes and tossed her away, getting up and revealing his half naked form. She looked up at him, and realized that they were both half naked and this was not her new room. She yelped and grabbed the sheets to cover herself. Zaraki grinned eerily and laughed.

"Relax, shrimp. I ain't gonna look at that little baby body of yours," he said, receiving a huff and a pout from the woman on the floor, "So why are you in here anyway?"

"The fukataicho of the 10th division, Matsumoto Rangiku, invited me to drink with her to congratulate me on my induction as a captain. Then I was forced to drink passed my limits and the last thing I remember was waking up punching a really hard pillow," she mumbled, receiving a grunt in response.

She slipped on her clothes underthe blankets and redid her hair but left her bangs and tried to sneak out but was pulled back.

"Now wait. What are you going to do to make sure I stay quite about this little adventure of yours," he growled into her ear almost angrily.

* * *

**End Two out of Ten Chapters

* * *

**

**End Disclaimer: Oh yeah, bet you weren't expecting that huh. Well tell me how it was. Your reviews give me a little zing of pleasurable pride each time you write.**


	3. Oh How You'll You Keep That Mouth Shut

**Disclaimer: Hello readers of my story. Sorry for this long delay. I apologize my creativity was shanked and suffered great trauma.**

**Beginning Chapter Three of Ten**

Nomi gulped and glanced at him suspiciously, not sure if she should answer or not.

"What do you want you spiky-haired bastard?", she mumbled, before being grabbed by the hand and threw recklessly onto the futon.

"What do you think, little midget?", he growled out, pulling off her panties roughly, throwing them into a far away corner.

She yelped, covering herself as best as she could with the blanket underneath herself, only to have it ripped away and tossed away like her panties. Kenpachi smirked down at her and grabbed her chin, kissing her roughly, making her bottom lip bleed slightly. He licked at the blood softly, growling more, a feral grin coming over his face.

"Well what do you know, the shrimp doesn't have as much of a baby body as I thought. Actually kinda nice," he mumbled into her ear, watching as her face turned bright red and she turned away.

He laughed loudly and grabbed her breast, tugging and pulling at the tanned nipple, flicking it back and forth with his calloused, rough thumb. She squirmed lightly and arched her back. He smirked lightly and continued, before sliding his hand further down until her reached her lips and he swiped a finger over her entrance and clit, pushing and playing with it.

"N-no. Stop. D-damn it," she mumbled, panting softly and stuttering lightly.

"I will if you want everyone to know you slept here last night. I might just let a few lies slip out to making that innocent sentence more dirty for fun," he growled against her neck, pushing a finger into her entrance and pumping it in and out roughly.

Zaraki watched the little woman that barely reached his waist squirm and moan softly at his ministrations. Nomi cried out lightly as she came around his finger, her toes curling lightly. She looked at him dazedly, panting and looking embarrassed, a slight flush over her cheeks. He smirked and chuckled, pushing in two more fingers with the first, a bit surprised at how tight she was. Kinomi winced lightly and tried pull away, only to be pinned down at the hips with one hand.

"I don't think so, little girl. If you can't even take three fingers you'll never be able to take me," Kenpachi said lowly, stretching and scissoring his fingers, preparing for the grand finale.

She nodded, not caring anymore, slowly getting used to the fingers and started to moan and gasp softly again. He smirked and started to search for the secret spot inside, watching her reactions and smirking when she came suddenly as he pressed that special button, writhing and twisting his fingers, pressing it more and more. Nomi gasped and shuddered as she came a second time that morning, harder than before in a long time.

"You ready for the main event, shrimp. You better be 'cause I'm not stopping now," he mumbled, receiving a nod.

Zaraki gave that forever feral grin and pulled his pajama bottoms down half way to his knees and licked his lips. Kinomi stared at him in surprise and started to back away, laughing nervously.

"Hahaha. Look at the time. I just realized I have to go, because that will never fit in me," Nomi mumbled, glancing around for an escape route, scared for her little body's safety.

He smirked and pulled her back by the ankle. Laughing at how ridiculous she was being.

"Sure it will. Just gotta force it a bit," he said, pinning her back down and positioning himself carefully.

She stared down in fear and wiggled around, trying to get away and flipping over to crawl away.

"Your not forcing anything into mister," she yelled.

He stared at her blankly, starting to get a bit annoyed grabbing her hips and slamming into her roughly, not caring if she was hurt anymore. He received a scream and sobs of fearful pain at his actions and he frowned. Kinomi bit her lip hard, realizing that her hips were more than likely dislocated and that she was not going to be able to walk straight for a month or more.

Kenpachi watched as she slowly calmed down and the pain of him being inside receded back for pleasure to take over. He pushed forward lightly at the nod of okay, starting to move fast but softly to give her more time to adjust to his girth. As Kinomi started to get used to it more and started reacting pleasurably, moaning and gasping at each thrust, he moved harder slamming his hips into her ass with each sharp thrust, gaining more and more speed and harshness as time went on. She gripped at the sheets hard to keep from screaming, hiding her face in the sheets and crying into them loudly as her orgasm came closer to its peak.

He grunted lightly at each thrust, hissing in pleasure every once in a while when she clamped down on him almost painfully. He gave one last hard thrust, digging blunt nails into soft Brazilian skin as he came, tossing his head back and growling loudly, almost roaring. She screamed in half-pain, half-pleasure as her own orgasm took over, ripping and clawing at the sheets.

He collapsed, resting his head next to hers and watching as she tried to catch her breath almost desperately. She finally caught after a few minutes and glared him with milky, pupil-less eyes half-heartedly. She wiggled out from underneath carefully and slowly tried to get up wobbling and holding her hip lightly, trying to find her clothes. He smirked and rolled over, watching lazily and yawning softly. She glared again and grabbed his hiyori after pulling on her panties, pulling it on and wrapping it around her, not caring that it swallowed it her.

"I can't seem to find the rest of my clothes. Once I put on the spare clothes at my division's headquarters, I'll return this," she said angrily, receiving a nod as she hopped out the window.

**Back at the Third Division's Headquarters**

Kinomi stealthy climbed into her bedroom's window, looking around. She quickly put on her spare uniform and taicho's coat and hid Kenpachi's hiyori quickly. Kira walked in looking worried and frightened until he saw her.

"Taicho where in heaven's sake have you been? I've been worried sick," he yelled, looking like e was about to cry.

She watched and he started to pace, scolding her once again on disappearing and she rubbed her temples, her lower body hurting the more she stood. She finally snapped and glared at him.

"Oh my god. Shut the fuck before I fuck you until the bed cracks," she yelled in exasperation, walking out angrily.

Kira watched her, eyes wide and mouth wide open. He stuttered and sat down in a nearby chair in fear of falling down and ran a hand through his hair.

"Goodness. Things are gonna get really crazy really soon," he mumbled and closed his eyes.

**End Chapter Three of Ten**

**End Disclaimer: Well. That was interesting wasn't it. Lol. A bit snippy ain't she. Though I don't think Kira would mind would he. wink wink. Just kidding well here's my third chappy. I don't own Bleach.**


End file.
